Vehicles utilize one or more control modules and/or sensors that regulate one or more electrical subsystems, such as a transmission system and an engine system. The control modules and/or sensors transmit data to each other. The data controls various electrical operations of the subsystem. When sending one or more data words, each including multiple bits, one or more data bits can be corrupted. As a result, a control module can receive one or more corrupt data words that may cause the subsystem to operate incorrectly.